I Would Not Be Here Today
by PFTones3482
Summary: A tribute to my favorite step-siblings, written for the series finale next week. One-shot (it's a poem, so yeah. le gasp, yes I wrote a poem) WARNING: author sappiness at the end.


**So. This is a thing that I wrote for Phineas and Ferb. At like 4 in the morning. And I started crying. Since the series ends next Friday, I decided to post it now and give people a chance to read it.**

 **Those of you who have stuck with me since I first started know that Phineas and Ferb was the first fandom I wrote for. It will always have a special place in my heart, but I don't think many people on here realize how special it is to me.**

 **For now, just read. I'll explain more at the bottom.**

 **I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

It's been more than 104 days,

that much is true;

8 years of laughter, but the time really flew.

There's so much to say,

and no good way to tell it.

I can try to convey this, but it might take a bit.

You came on the air when I was a tween.

So lost in this world,

with nowhere to lean.

I watched you at first

inside my broken home

and thought to myself, "No way, this is dumb."

But as time went on, and I found myself breaking

I turned back to you

and your creativity saved me.

Rollercoasters and mummies,

the first queen of Mars.

Time travel and more, you literally shot for the stars.

And as I grew up, the people around me

would quite often jeer;

their words were astounding:

"It's a chilldren's cartoon!"

they'd cry with a hiss.

"You're too old for it now, you're pathetic at this."

"No one will take your words seriously

if you continue to watch

dumb cartoons on TV."

Their words shoved me under,

and I hid from the world

while it pushed and it shoved at this one little girl

who found in a show

of kids and inventions

the lost childhood that she hated to mention.

The days she would spend, all locked in her room

while her family fought

and screamed at her, too.

Her mother always putting her down

and making her take care

of her brothers year round.

Her childhood torn up

and thrown away

by the people supposed to love her always.

So why not fall

in love with a show

that went far beyond a world she could know?

One little boy

with a triangle face

brought joy and happiness into a place

where sadness had dwelled

for too long a time

and he brought her back out with songs and a rhyme.

And his brother, all quiet

with hair so bright green

may not have said much, but she can guess what he means.

He spoke almost never, but when he did

his words always had meaning

and made her feel needed.

And a small little platypus

leading his double life,

matched her exactly as she hid from her strife.

She never spoke to those that she loved

of the harm and the hate

she'd lived with so long.

A doctor, a major

a bully, a nerd.

A Fireside Girl and a busting sister.

Came together in _my_ hardest times

and though they're not real

they reminded me

I can do anything that I set my mind to

and there are people out there who love me, it's true.

The times when I felt

most hopeless and lost,

I could count on these brothers to pick me back up.

Though the show might be over, and the writers all done,

the scripts are all packed up

from past summer's fun.

It's quite hard to say it,

in so many words:

But I wouldn't be here today

without

Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

 **So...if you didn't get my meaning (I'm not all that good at poetry):**

 **When I was younger, growing up (and still today) my mom and brother both had depression. There was a lot of fighting in my house, a lot of threats, a lot of anger. Child services came in several times, threatened to take us away from our parents, and through it all I started developing depression (which most of you know).**

 **Phineas and Ferb came on the air right as that all started. And at first, I thought it was the dumbest show ever. But I started watching it more and more and I found that I identified heavily with every character in some way. There would be nights when my family was going at each other and I would escape to my room, put on an episode of Phineas and Ferb, and just hide until it was over. Writing for this fandom kept me from going insane sometimes, and quite honestly I might have killed myself a long time ago if it wasn't for this fandom and these kids.**

 **I really can not thank you all enough for sticking with me over the years, and I know Dan and Swampy will never see this, but I need to thank them for this show, for the countless hours they put into it, for making me feel like it was okay to be a kid and to cry and sing goofy songs a lot. I never really got a good childhood, so I'm really glad that I got to live it out through this show.**

 **God, I'm crying. Um, yeah. Thanks so much everyone. I will continue to write for this fandom for as long as I have ideas, because any show, any fandom that can keep me here deserves to know how special it is.**

 **Reviews would be great, but not necessary. I just needed to get all of that out there.**

 **PFTones3482, over and out. 'Til next time. *salutes***


End file.
